


Quirk? Nah buddy, magic

by Happyness_sythe



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fun, How Do I Tag, Magic DOES exist, Post-Canon, QUIRKS DO EXIST, maybe a little depressing?, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyness_sythe/pseuds/Happyness_sythe
Summary: Natsu Dragneel dies because of overuse of magical power after the fight with Acnologia... or does he not?The world needed a thousand years to loose all magic.Humanity needed a thousand and seven-hundred years to forget it ever even 'really' existed, and three hundred years to develop a new genetic, who will make almost all baby's subconsciously suck all the magic from the air around them until the age of four. But because of that, there is too much magic in  the air, flying around. Luckily just enough Magic for Natsu to be able to exist in that timeline.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Quirk? Nah buddy, magic

Zeref smiled slightly as he layed on the floor and stared at the roof of the Fairy Tail guildhall. It was quiet, something not-so-common if you remember how high on spirits this wild family is.

Well, he can't really blame them. They have a war to win. War... what a disgusting word, and still, he started using it in the first place. War is What clouds peoples minds, what makes their morales fade out of existence for a while. Everything could happen in that time with ones personality. Like Mavis, she forgot how much a life costs, and afterwards it costed her death to everything she loved. Though Natsu keeps on surprising him as the pinkette proved that he understands the weight of a life, as he hurt the black wizard severe enough to kill him, but in the last moments of his attack weakened. Not because he ran out of magic power. (No, that was a long time ago, actually some minutes before the finishing blow. And Natsu was fully aware that if he continued this madness of power usage he would ultimately and with no hope for the future die.) But rather than to prevent Zeref from dying immediately.

Here comes the question: Why? That's easy: 1. For Zeref to think things through, understand what he did wrong and for his big brother to understand that death isn't a part of life, and it was stolen from him, much more that death is a dam in the so called 'ever flowing river of life' and that even abnormal long rivers have a dam. Even immortals can and will eventually die. And 2. For Mavis to have a chance to say goodbye, after all, life gives us memories. No, let me rephrase that. We make our own memories in life. Like little boats on a river. Some small ones may sink, other ones who are big and made with more love will stay until they hit the dam and break into tiny pieces. And if Mavis wanted to make a boat at this time that will follow her even over the dam, then who was he to just kill off the one person that made her happier than everything. After all, Mavis was living for the first time in forever. Not existing, LIVING. Wich means she can die, as long as you live you can die. But does Zeref live? No, just partly. That is the reason why Natsu gave them time, to find a solution. He knows that somewhere deep down: Zeref is just as human as the younger Dragneel is. It was almost unbelievable, that his baby brother and the only other person he loved in the entire worlds, would be the end of him. He was happy to finally meet his mother again, to hug his old man, thank Igneel for raising his now not-so-baby brother and later maybe even see Natsu and making up with him. Pfft, what was he thinking. Of course he would see Natsu soon in the afterlife... After all he DID quite literally burn his fate. And without fate . . . there is no future for him.

———

"Natsu, I will transfer all our magic power to you! Only you can defeat Acnologia!", yelled Wendy as she casted the complicated spell. "You've got this pal!!" "If there is anyone who has a chance, then it's you, Natsu-san!" "Do what you do best you reckless flame brain!" And other words of encouragement were thrown in his direction, as he pulled his signature grin off and stared at Acnologia feeling more and more power being pumped into him. Even though he already surpassed all his limits, they still gave him power. Not just magical, but also willpower to pull through, to not disappoint them, to smile and laugh with them at the end of the day. The Chaos Dragon has lost his mind as he got more and more savage to the point where..."You can't stop it, not on your own anymore." It hurt to see him like that. Maybe in another universe or another multiverse there is an Acnologia who isn't at the end of his sanity, who chose another path, who didn't have to see any of what this one saw, who would let himself get helped. Maybe it was even my fault. He doesn't know, and he never will, because this is the end. Natsu's p.o.v~ "I gotcha", I said, my voice full of triumph, even though I wasn't even near the expectation of winning against an immortal being the second time today. But I have to. "This is the power of seven dragons combined! 7 FIRE DRAGON DESTRUCTION FIST!!" No, I want to. I felt how my knuckles hit his cheek, but I didn't stop. I won't stop until he is finished for good.

How selfish humans are, we only do things for ourselves. I felt as if the last drops of life drain from my fingertips as I pushed over and beyond my limits. But I won't give up that easily. If we help other people it's only because it gives us a sense of well-feeling.

I saw my life flash right before my eyes. _Dad, he was standing in front of my 7 year old me and yelling because I wrote Burger wrong._

_5 year old Sting and Rouge were gawking at me and Gajeel in awe as we fought over who was stronger, all while Wendy was trying to prevent us from harming each other, almost crying._

_Anna Sensei hugging us after she came back from a long trip, and telling us over the top stories to get us all fired up for training._

_A helpless me running around the forest of Fiore, as I screamed and bawled for Igneel to come back. "WhY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME DAD?! WAS I TOO WEAK? I CAN DO BETTER I SWEAR JUST... please don't leave me alone... dad..?"_

_Gramps getting me into the guild who I will later learn to value more than my own life, for their security._

_Gray and me brawling and Erza having to split us. Guildarts one-side fighting against me._

_Lisanna, Happy and I cuddling in a self-made nest, telling each other funny and scary stories, while laughing our butts off._

_Lisanna "dying"_

_Me throwing a white-greenish thing at Gray and calling him a cabbage._

_My first meeting with Lucy._

_The Phantom Lord accident._

_Gajeel joining us._

_Helping Wendy out._

_Fighting Laxus and the thunder legion._

_Take part in a grand festival._

_Rip a whole tree out of the ground to make my best friend Lucy happy._

_Having fun trying to win the S-Class games._

_Acnologia._

_Seven years._

_The Eclipse._

_Grand magic games._

_Tartaros._

_Fairy Tail's break up._

_A whole training year._

_Happy._

_Lucy._

_Gramps._

_Wendy._

_Charle._

_Gray._

_Erza._

_Juvia._

_Gajeel._

_Rouge._

_Sting._

_Cobra._

_Laxus._

_Mirajane._

_Levy._

_Panther Lily._

_Cana._

_And so many more. Yes, I only fight for self-satisfaction. I feel good, knowing that my family and friends are save. I do it to feel good. Because if they were hurt even more than they already are, then I think I would've lost myself. I hate it to see them struggle achieve their dreams. I want to see them succeed. Yeah, that's it. I want that to happen. Pure self-centered me_

His flesh burned and crisped(wtf how ?) I heard something crack as I pushed even farther. But then, out of no where, everything felt weightless and at the same time like we were standing on firm ground. I got pushed slightly back but I am not gonna let that bastard win! I placed my feet firmly on the ground and then pumped some extra wind from my new sky-magic into the technique, to make the fire even greater. And behold, it turned to an even stronger attack, without having to use that much of plus power! I was angry. No. I AM FURIOUS!

Happy.

Lucy.

Gramps.

Wendy.

Charle.

Gray.

Erza.

Juvia.

Gajeel.

Rouge.

Sting.

Cobra.

Laxus.

Mirajane.

Levy.

Panther Lily.

Cana.

Happy.

Lucy.

Gramps.

Wendy.

Charle.

Gray.

Erza.

Juvia.

Gajeel.

Rouge.

Sting.

Cobra.

Laxus.

Mirajane.

Levy.

Panther Lily.

Cana.

Happy.

Lucy.

Gramps.

Wendy.

Charle.

Gray.

Erza.

Juvia.

Gajeel.

Rouge.

Sting.

Cobra.

Laxus.

Mirajane.

Levy.

Panther Lily.

Cana.

Romeo.

These names and many other names who I connected to friendly and hopeful faces with beautiful memories flashed through my mind. _I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH IT HURTS!!! MAKE IT STOP! I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT!! IM SORRY!!!!! IM SO SORRY!!!!!! IT FEELS LIKE I AM BEING STABBED OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!! LIKE I WAS LYING WITH BACK CASTED DOWNWARDS, I LOOKED UP INTO THE BEAUTIFUL NIGHT SKY WHILE MY WHOLE BODY IS PIERCED WITH SWORDS AND IRON POLES AS A WEIGHT IS ON TOP OF ME PUSHING THE WEAPONS DEEPER INTO MY FLESH AND ADDING WEIGHT TO MY ALREADY FROM GUILT HEAVY BODY!!!!_ I let the flames and other elements around my fist disappear, as I retreated back some steps. Hair covered a big part of my forehead, so much, that it casted a shadow over my glowing, raging red eyes.(people always tell me that I do that sometimes when I'm angry. And right now I'm more than just angry) „Ha.haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!", Acnologia went crazier the second. Laughing and grinning as if he was being slowly crushed under the weight of the tears from the universe. „YOU FOOL! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT THEY ARE ALL GOING TO DIE EVENTUALLY?!?! I'M JUST MAKING YOUR JOB OF DYING EASIER!! YES, TRY KILLING ME WITH THE THOUGHT OF THOSE WHO ALREADY LOST THEIR MINDS AND BODYS LIKE THAT WORTHLESS FATHER OF YOURS WHO DARED TO RIP MY ARM OFF!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" The bluenette jumped at me, hand rising high up, ready to give me a finishing blow, like a cat would to a mouse. Heh. As planned. I had finally gathered enough magic power from his mind space and all the lacrimas who seemed to have grown out of the ground, to finally use it.

(idk if they were lacrimas, pls tell me if I am wrong) I titled my head up and growled at him. "You are wrong. Yes, I did think about everyone who has lost, but did they really? We humans can only live in groups. Because we are dependent, we were born flawed, so much even, that without another human by our side, we would rot and die in a ditch." The laughing of the crazy maniac never stopped as he fell closer to my trap. Inch by inch. "DraGON CRY!!!", I felt all my loathing, sadness helplessness, anger, frustration, all my tears that I never shed, because who wants to see THE Salamander cry. If I did that, then who would be there for them to rely on? So I let everything from all the years I have lived out. Every ounce of despair I have hidden in the deepest depths of my mind came out into the spotlight and I felt hope. Hope for the future, that after this despair it will be over. It dragged me out of these dark corners and it also pulled that cloud of negative energy out of me. And everything came out in the form of the dragon cry.

If the pure power and fire mix wouldn't be coming right out of my mouth, you would've seen me cry like a little baby at the feet of the Apocalypse Dragon. But that's not an option in this situation, so I beared with it. Even though it rips me apart, I'll bear with it. Because.... Because... Because I wanna laugh and smile with my friends and family like we used to when we were younger. I want a year without constant war I want to have fun and live my life to the fullest of its extent! I just wish I had more time. At the very least some more minutes to say goodbye. When was the last time I saw Happy? And Gramps? Oh, I forgot that he is dead as well, heh, looks like we'll have a real fun party on the other side, won't we? I felt myself smiling through the crying sound of my pathetic attack. At the very least I can buy them some time. I'm happy. I really am. So why, why do I still want to live? Why can't I just leave the job to the others?

.

.

_"Because it's not in your nature Natsu", chuckled Igneel as he watched his son struggle to climb a tall tree, just so he can 'safe' Wendy, as she was too scared to come back down by herself. "Hugh? The fiddlesticks you talking about, old man?!", asked the pinkette, head snapping at lightning speed towards the King, and almost loosing grip of the smooth bark beneath his nails. He didn't actually think that his father would answer such a silly question, after he complained to him for the last few minutes.(Wendy of course has already apologized 100+ times or so, I lost track after the 24. Time.) "First: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! Second: I mean, that you would rather be trampled on, than trample over someone, or watch someone be trampled on", he said, smiling wholeheartedly. Natsu just chocked his head to the side and retorted:"But I'd rather have no one be trampled on, than everything you just said?", it sounded more like a question than a statement. "Hehe, one day you'll get it, but until then you better have already climbed that three or so gods help me I will throw you all the way back down to kiss the forest ground. Hehehe!", he laughed and pointed a sharp claw at the 7 year old dwarf. "Whaaa NOoo POpS! Daaaad why?", pouted Natsu from his spot on the 77 Meter(252.65 feet) tall monster of a brown broccoli. "Because every second of your life you train! Even if it means talking to people, which is training for socializing with other living beings! Gehe, but if you're only gonna cling onto bark and complain about how unfair it is that no one else does it, then you should better start from the very beginning and think: Do I feel good when I help her down safely? Would I have the same feeling when someone else would do it?" These words stung with the Dragneel as he stared at his father for a long time then looked down and a sincere smile crossed his face, as he realized that he really would feel a lot better if he knew for a fact that she would be safe, and that if something would happen, that he could protect his little sister. 'Wait, if I train every second I'm alive, than this should count as training as well. Am I correct?! DAD YOU MEANIE! But he is right, I am much more motivated than a few moments ago!' With that thought in mind the older boy continued his quest to get the blue ball of sunshine down the tree._

.

.

Oh, right. I never was the type to make a sacrifice from the beginning. I would always try to find a way for everyone to work out, that was until I had my first guild war, and learned that I can't safe everyone, but that I would die trying! Well, looks like that morale really did get back at me at a moment wich should have no hesitation. No. It's decided. I don't have to see their smiles to know that deep down that they will he happy and laughing again after some time. It may take a while, just like to mourn for every other member, but eventually they will find happiness, and ways to fill the holes we left in their hearts. "I AM SO SORRY!!!!" I screamed while unleashing even more power.

I said sorry, because of my decision they will face hurt. I never wanted to hurt them, but it takes a life to take an immortal one, and I might have just taken two of them. So there is no chance or way that I will continue on living, even if I wanted to.

*drip* *drip* *drip*(Juvia?)

Finally my energy was gone for good, and I'm finally able to rest, even though I don't really want to(Well kinda). What I want, ist to go on one more quest, even if it contains to crossdress with Lucy, Happy and Lucy's clothes in public, to bake 77 Strawberry-cheesecakes with Erza and trying to remove the blue fur off the dough or even to get along with the stupid stri- Gray for some minutes. That would be enough.

Drip

Drip

Drip

drop

Drip

drop

drip

drop

"Bzzzzsabdjehekqhdjsbdjdnevskdjsjj!", I opened my eyes, saw nothing but red and flinched at the burning cold feeling on my right cheek(where my scar is). Wait... I OPENED MY EYES!?!?!?!?? HoW? Shouldn't I be kinda dead already? "Natsu, please calm down!", I heard a girly young voice cry out desperately from behind me. I haven't realized it, probably because I'm already used to the warmth of them, but I was lulled in brilliant red flames. I stopped my magic as soon as I realized that.

At least I don't want that little girl to get hurt, now do I? "Sorry, heh. I probably scared you with that whoops haha..", I awkwardly laughed it off, as I stared at the other person. She was pretty tall for someone who's age I would've guessed was 12. She also had white hair with some red streaks in between, and fiery azure blue eyes. Heh, fiery..... hold on a minute.... WHO IS SHE?!

I've never met her in my whole life, her smell is completely different from everything I have ever smelled!(and I remember smells wayyyy better than names) It was like a mix of warmth and snowflakes. I open my mouth to ask her who she was, why she knew my name, heck, I even wanted to ask her where I am, because it looked like I was in one of those training rooms, where people would battle against each other's magic, or train themselves.

Not that I ever was in one of those.I've always trained in the wild, so I never considered to ever be in one of those training rooms they have all over Magnolia.

But as I opened my mouth to ask her nicely(she still looked shocked) about it and how in the world I didn't die yet, someone new interfered. "What was that just now?", gaped a similar smelling guy at me the stench of fear and concern drifting off of him in waves, as he stood next to her. Since when is he here? I guess they are siblings, though he is a little younger than her and- DUDE HE HAS WHITE HAIR!!

Is he Leon's biological brother or something?

"I'd like to know that as well", grunted a stinky deep voice behind me. I perked my head up and met eyes that remind me of blue fire, dangerous but from a distance could be thought of as warm. I don't like this guy. He has the smell of a campfire when you accidentally would drop three sausages and a cucumber in it and said "Oh, who cares let's just let it burn there" and rusty BBQ, and kind like trash.

Which makes me think of how hungry I am. I haven't even eaten or slept since two days (the time I was in a coma like state doesn't count, because I was fully awake in my 'dream')and BBQ sounds sooooo good(even rusty and dirty).... BUT I need to focus right now and find an answer for that old man or else he'll be grumpy-er than he already is.(if that even makes sense in his case)

"Oh, haha...ha... ha-WELL I don't know?! I was supposed to be dead a second ago, so I am just as clueless as you!", I said chuckling lightly while scratching my neck, throwing my tiny hands in the air at the last words...HOLD ON A MOMENT I DO NOT HAVE SUCH SMALL HANDS!!!!! BY IGNEEL'S TREASURE PILE WHAT HAPPENED?! THIS IS FREAKIN UNCOOL THAT ICE BASTARD WILL THINK THAT HE CAN BEAT ME NOW, IF THE REST OF MY BODY IS THIS TINY AS WELL!!!

I frantically looked around the fitness room for a mirror. Gosh dang it, that big Guy (whom I assumed this place belongs to)has to have at least one of them to flex in front of himself, because he looks pretty like he has that kind of personality. And I am never wrong. Please don't ask Lucy to confirm that statement of mine.

It was silent for some moments, then the old man turned to look at the girl to the boy and then back to me with a look in his eyes that was very near concern. "Do you feel alright, Natsu?", he asked me in a calmer voice now.

"I've never felt better old man! Hihihi I am not dead!", I yelled the last part and giggled while jumping around happily. I even hugged Lion's brother for some seconds, who just awkwardly patted my back and went back to staring at me dance the sickest moves. Aka throwing my hands in the air and swinging them.

The door suddenly slammed open and a beautiful woman with White hair and deep gray eyes cried out:"ENJI PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE, I BEG YOU!" She looked frantically around, searching for something, or rather someone, and then her eyes met mine. Without skipping a beat she let the door on his own and then ran in my direction. She reached my now tiny figure and put her body between me and the burning food man with a hug directed at me. "Oh thank god you are okay Natsu. My poor baby, I'm so sorry I let you train even though you asked not to", she was sobbing.

"Rei he-"

"SHUT UP! THROUGH WHAT TRAINING WILL YOU PUT HIM THROUGH UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HE IS STILL A EIGHT YEAR OLD KID WHO DID NOTHING WRONG! JUST BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T MAKE A PERFECT CREATION OUT OF HIM, YOU NOW TRY TO WORK HIM TO DEATH?! OR WORSE, DO THE SAME THING YOU DID TO TOUYA?!? I WON'T LET YOU YOU SICK BASTARD!!", she screamed at the top of her lungs. Unfortunately was her mouth right next to my ear. Why does the world want to see me suffer?

"Mom that's not it. Something is wrong with Natsu- He-he is acting different", shuttered the older guy.

"Rei, let me see the doctors about this and then you can have him.. just please. He might have caught something."

The women who was holding me tight and warm(which I really appreciate) slowly opened her arms and let me go. I have no idea of who these people are, but they seem to know me, or at least the boy, whose body I now seem to possess. Guess I just have to wing it until I fully understand where and with who I am.

I followed the trash-smelling and now burning(Since when?) man outside, not even once looking back at 'Rei' and the siblings.


End file.
